Two Hunters on a Case
by Weasel-Silver24
Summary: Silvers boss Fat Jack has a mission for her, an unidentified crook has stolen a special transporter number code to try it causes Toon creatures to come into their area. Silver is not alone. She got a partner, who is he? Read in my bio for more info.
1. Fat Jack The Cat's Offer for Two

**Silver The Weasel**

**In**

**Two Hunters on a Case**

**By Miss D. (Debra)**

**aka WeaselSilver24**

NOTE: Disney Toon characters: Bonkers, Fallapart Rabbit, Toons, Fawn Deer, The Raccoons, Donald Duck, Darkwing Duck, and Gosalyn are (C) copyright to Disney. Nack (Fang) the Weasel is (C) copyright to Sega and Archie Comics. Silver the Weasel, Fat Jack the Cat, Skinny the Cat Crusher (Lance) Doberman Pinscher, and the ideas to this story are mine.

CHAPTER 1 - Fat Jack The Cats Offer for Two

Silver the Weasel is in her kitchen and heads toward her ringing telephone hanging on the wall and answers it.

"Hello," said Silver.

"Hello Silver, this is Fat Jack. How are you?" he asked.

"Oh! Hi Jack, Im fine, what's up?" replied Silver.

"I was wondering, if you would come over to my office to discuss an offer in private?" said Fat Jack.

There was a short pause.

"Uh! Sure, but why can't we just discuss the offer over the phone? No one is around at my apartment," asked Silver.

"Because, I have some info to show you, and I want you to come over here right now," replied Fat Jack and hung up before Silver could respond.

Silver heards the dial tone.

"Hm! Thats a little rude, sigh! Oh well, it looks like its back to Stabbers town," said Silver.

Silver hated to go back to Stabbers town it is a dangreous town to go to. Silver knew it was dangerous from the experience she had of trying to get hired as a bounty hunter by Fat Jack. The town is full of gang bangers, mafia groups, criminals, and bounty hunters.

So Silver walks out of her small kitchen, heads to the door and exits her apartment. She turns right and starts walking down the hallway to the elevator. Silver presses the down button, the elevator opens. She gets in, presses one and the elevaor closes. The elevator soon reachs the bottom, the doors opens and Silver gets off. She turns right and heads for the exit door.

Silver exits the apartment building, she steps down two steps to the parking lot and heads to her sky-cycle. Silver gets on it, puts her key in and starts it up. She rides off to Stabbers town.

When Silver got to Stabbers town, the town looked just like the last time that Silver was there. Filthy, litter here and there, smelly, run down, and dangerously dark. Silver keeps on riding through the dangerous town. Suddenly on the right, a guy wearing a black ski mask, sweater and dark blue jeans comes running after Silver.

Silver suddenly sees him in the corner of her eye as he catches up to her, and tries to grab her stun gun from her.

"Hey!! Fork over the gun missy or else!" demanded the bad guy sternly.

Silver gasped. "Or else what!" said Silver.

Silver immediately speeds up her sky-cycle, quickly pulls out her stun gun from her holster and stuns the bad guy. Stopping him in his tracks. Silver keeps on riding until she sees a gray building on the right side of the street. Silver parks her vehicle behind a black car with a dark green top. The building looks deserted, but it's not.

"Whew! That was too close," said Silver in relief.

Silver turns on the burglar alarm on her vehicle, she will have to remember to put her key in before she gets in. Silver gets out of her sky-cycle and heads to the gray building. She opens the glass door and goes inside.

Inside looks dim, dirty, and deserted. Far in the middle of the room is a receptionist desk with cobwebs hanging around it. Far to the right are chairs with dust on the seats and cobwebs hanging off the arms of the chairs. Near the chairs are windows fogged with dust, and the blinds hanging down crooked.

To the left is the elevator and beside it is a door marked stairs. Silver walks to her left to the door marked stairs, considering she did not want to risk getting stuck in the elevator here. Silver goes inside and climbs the stairs to the second floor. She comes up to a door to the second floor, Silver opens the door and comes out.

Silver is now on the second floor, she goes to her right and walks. Silver makes a left turn, walking through the hallway, passing doors on each side of her, and coming towards a large door with paper sticking to it marked _Fat Jack The Cat's office_. Silver stops in front of the door and knocks.

"Yeah! Come in!" said a gruff like voice from inside.

Silver opens the door, she goes inside and closes the door behind her. The room is very dim, in the middle of the room is a brown desk with a television to the left of the desk. A green and gold desk lamp is to the right, a black briefcase is in the middle of the desk, and the light from the lamp is making it shine. Two filing cabinets sits in the corner to the left with a stack of papers and folders on top of it.

At the desk a black office chair turns around and a large fat cat appears. Wearing a white button up shirt and a dark red neck tie losely around his neck. The cat is leaning comfortably back in his chair and smiling as though he swallowed a canary.

"Well, well, long time no see Silver! Have a seat and we shall get down to business," said Fat Jack.

Silver walks over to a padded wooden chair and sits down.

"Hm-mm! From what I have heard in the news you stopped a gang of raccoons and actual handbag," said Fat Jack.

"Oh really! I didn't think you would have heard anything about it here," said Silver with surprise.

"Yeah, well, one of my henchman crew brought me the newspaper and told me about it. Thats why I think you will be perfect for the assignment I'm about to give you," said Fat Jack.

"Okay, what's the assignment?" asked Silver.

Fat Jack leans forward to the desk.

"Well, there is an unidentified crook on the lose. From what I have heard he somehow stole a "special trans number code" from a technician and broken into the special transporter room. He used that special code to open the special transporter ring, witness says that either he was wanting to go through another dimension to a zone or planet. But when he typed in a dimension code, something went wrong, and he didnt wait to find out about it because of the security guards. He jumped through the window and escaped. Once he was gone strange things started happening. Zone portals started appearing in numerous places and strange wacky creatures coming out. Just like that Handbag and raccoons," explained Fat Jack.

"Okay, very interesting. So, what do I need to do?" said Silver.

"These creatures known as "toons" know that they are not in their rightful places, and are wanting to go back home where they belong. So, I rounded up almost all of them and put them all on the third floor here," said Fat Jack.

Fat Jack turns to his television to the left of his desk, turns it on and turns it around to Silver's point of view. Silver leans slightly towards the TV, and sees a surprising sight. A familiar orange with black spots creature in a police's uniform, with him is a pack of raccoons all wearing red hats and shorts, a green and yellow checkered with blue sides, and purple strap-like arms handbag, and other creatures.

"Gasp!... I recognize that bobcat, he was from my last mission. Anyway, what is it you want me to do to catch this guy?" said Silver.

"Yes, and catch the remaining toons which you'll find in this list here," said Fat Jack as he takes a folder under the briefcase and opens the folder and hands the list to Silver.

"Okay," said Silver as she looks at the list and sees that a lot was cross out.

"Also, I have assigned you a new partner," said Fat Jack.

Now, Silver did have a partner asigned by Fat Jack once for six years in beginning of her bounty hunting work, but her partner left because of trouble with the law. However, Silver knew she might get assigned with another partner, and so prepares herself.

"Uh! Okay... Who is it?" said Silver.

"You will be working with a guy named Fang the Weasel, here's a photo of him, and few newspaper articles," said Fat Jack, as he hands Silver the picture and articles from the folder.

Silver looks at the picture, a purple and white weasel with blue eyes, wearing a brown Stetson hat and gloves. A fang sticks out from his mouth.

"Okay, at the end of the mission, what do I get in return?" asked Silver.

Fat Jack opens the briefcase and turns it around so Silver can see. There in the case is hundred dollar bills, and on the upper part of the case is six large colorless diamonds. Silver could not believe her eyes to see large diamonds, it makes Silver wonder where did Fat Jack get that amount of money and jewels.

"There is six-thousand dollars and each diamond is worth probably around twenty-three-thousand dollars. You and your partner will have to split the cost in half," said Fat Jack.

"So, are you in or out?" asked Fat Jack.

"I would rather be solo on this case, but I'm taking on your deal anyway," replied Silver.

"Very good! It doesn't surprise me you not wanting a partner, because Fang is the same way," said Fat Jack. "And where you'll find him shouldn't be too hard... like say in your neighborhood somewhere in the same building as you...," said Fat Jack, as he grins.

That sends a shiver down Silver's back. "Uh! Okay, I'll be going then...," said Silver, as she gets up from her chair.

"See ya Silver, and good luck," said Fat Jack, as he still grins.

Silver turns around, walks towards door opens it, and goes out.

-----

While Silver leaving the building and town, back at her apartment, five floors up where she lives. Her partner waits half of afternoon for the arrival of one of Fat Jack's henchman to tell him about his mission.

A light-yellow skinny cat wearing a dark green vest and dark blue jeans is walking down the hall, looking for Fang's apartment number. He shortly stops at a door numbered 58A.

"Uh! I-I hope this is the right number otherwise F-Fat Jack will be mad at me," said the henchman.

He knocks on the door, within a second the door opens, and the purple and white weasel with the Stetson hat appears.

"Yeah, are you one of Fat Jack's henchman?" asked Fang.

"Y-yes, I'am... The nickname is Skinny," replied Skinny.

"Uh! Jack wants you to work with a partner named Silver to catch an unidentified crook who stole some kind of special trans number code (and don't ask me what that is, but I'm sure your partner can fill you in). He used that code to try to go somewhere, but failed and caused some odd Toon creatures from another place or whatever to come here. He also wants the Toons captured," explained Skinny.

"...Yeah, Okay, but I work solo and I'm not so sure I'm going to take this offer unless the fat cat can raise the price higher than the last time," said Fang.

"...Well, F-Fat Jack is offering six-thousand dollars plus six large diamonds, but your partner and you will have to split the cost," said Skinny.

Fang starts to grin showing his fang. "Heh! Well, it sound like Fat Jack got lucky, tell him he's got a deal," replied Fang.

"...Uh! G-great! She lives s-somewhere here on this floor, and in case I didnt mention her name is Silver... Uh! If you don't mind I've got to go now," said Skinny and walks off.

"Heh! Heh! Okay, tell Fat Jack I said hi," replied Fang. 'This should be easy finding her," thought Fang.

-----

Meanwhile, Silver has returned back safely and drove into a parking spot. Thinking about her new partner and looking at the photo now and then. Wondering what he is going to be like, is she going to be able to work with him, will she get ripped off of half of her money, and... he's kinda cute? (Huh?!)

Well anyway, Silver gets off her vehicle, she walks and steps up two steps and go inside the apartment building. Silver keeps a look out for Fang, but does not see him anywhere. So, she heads to the elevator, presses up, the elevator doors opens and she goes in.

When Silver reaches her fifth floor, she get off the elevator, turns to her left and walks down the hallway until suddenly she see her partner to the right. He leans his back on the door to his apartment, looking like he's waiting on someone to show up.

'Ah-ha! Bingo, I've found him!' thought Silver in her mind.

Silver walks up to him, he notices her and figures that it's his partner _Silver_.

"Hey miss, are you Silver?" asked Fang.

"Yes, I'm Silver the Weasel. You must be Fang, right?" replied Silver.

"Yeah, but call me Nack," said Nack.

"Sure Nack, it suits you better than Fang," said Silver.

He smiles "Thanks," replied Nack.

"Uh! Do you know about the case and deal?" asked Silver.

"Yeah, kinda of... I wouldn't mind going over the details before we start," said Nack.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that. Would you like to come to my place and have something to eat as we talk it over?" asked Silver.

"Sure, sounds fine with me," replied Nack.

"Great, my apartment is just right over here," said Silver, as she points at number 57A across from Nack's apartment.

Silver goes to unlock the door, opens it, and both goes inside. She goes to make her and Nack something to eat. Once she made the food, she and Nack talks about Fat Jack's case at her kitchen counter while they eat.

After they finished eating, Silver takes the plates over to the sink, as she does that right beside the couch is a table and there Nack spots something carved on a leg of the table. It appears to be initials _C.D.P.,_ Nack has recognize those initials from an enemy outlaw bounty hunter who he is still after. For this gets Nack wondering if Silver has worked with this hunter in the past.

Silver sits back down on her stool and Nack turns back to her.

"Uh! How many years have you been in the bounty hunter business?" asked Nack.

"Oh! About six years," replied Silver.

"Have ya worked with any other hunters in the past?" asked Nack.

"Yeah, worked with a hunter for the same six years. The no-good hunter told me that he got into some trouble and not to tell. He left to hide, I haven't seen him since and I wouldn't care to," said Silver, grimly.

"The hunters name wouldn't by any chance _Crusher_ would it?" asked Nack.

"Yeah, his name is Crusher. Listen, no offense but unless you're involve in a case about him or trying to, I would appreciate not getting into it now or ever... Okay," said Silver grimly.

There was a short pause. "...Uh! Okay Silver, just so you know, I'm not involved in a case about Crusher or trying to get you or me involved. I'm sorry I brought it up, I was just curious," said Nack.

"That's alright..." replied Silver. She looks at the clock to her left on the wall. "Um! Fat Jack didn't say to jump up and start working on the mission tonight. It's getting a little late and we can start first thing tomorrow morring... Okay?" asked Silver.

"Yeah, sure that sounds fine with me, I'll just show myself out, but if he ever comes bothering you for any reason, let me know. Because I'm still after him, Okay Silver?" asked Nack, as he gets off the stool.

"...Uh! Yeah, sure Nack," replied Silver, as she got off the stool as well.

Nack walks to the door and opens it. "Bye Silver, see you tomorrow," said Nack, and closes the door. He left her in her apartment alone.

-----

End of Chapter 1


	2. Catching Toons & Surprises Along the Way

CHAPTER 2 - Catching Toons and Surprises Along the Way

The next morring, it is ten minutes before seven o'clock and Silver is still asleep. Suddenly, something strange starts to happen. Right over Silver, a little light starts to appear glowing off and on slowly. It starts to go from slow to medum to fast, and gets faster to the point it grows into a big flash of light.

The flash of the light and the flash sound from the light awakes Silver, she is blinded from the light for a moment. When Silver got her eye sight back, she feels something sitting on her, she reachs to her left to turn on the lamp. Silver finds a startling sight, a head of a light yellow rabbit wearing a sky-blue head band around his head, and he appears to be alive looking right at Silver. The both of them see each other, and Silver screams at the rabbits face.

"Aaaaah!!" screamed Silver, loudly.

"Aaaaah!!" screamed the rabbit, loudly. Because Silver startles him with her scream and that he knows that he didn't landed in his own bed.

Silver quickly get out of bed and grabs her stun gun from her bed side table. She points at the rabbit, while the rabbit lays helpless on her bed literally like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Nyaaaa! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I--I come in peace!" exclaimed the rabbit, frightened.

"Who are you?!" asked Silver, as she brings her gun down.

"I'm Fallapart rabbit," he answered. "Uh! Say, could you help me and put me back together?" asked Fallapart.

"Um! How do I do that, get glue, tape, bandages, a doctor?" asked Silver.

"No, just put my parts where they go," said Fallapart.

"...Uh! Okay, I guess," replied Silver.

Silver puts her gun back on her table, she goes to Fallapart, and starts putting him back together. Within a few minutes, he was put back together. Suddenly, a loud sound of a horn honks behind Silver, startles her.

"HONK!"

"Aaaah!" cried Silver, as she jumps with startle. She turns around and sees a round four legged red creature with a horn sticking out of it face, and appearing to have some resemblance of a dog.

"Uhh!...Who is he?!" said Silver, getting over the startle.

"His name is Toons, I didn't know he came with me, but he shouldn't hurt anything. He's my friend Bonkers' pet," Fallapart replied.

"Gasp! That means you're one of the Toon creatures, and that you just portaled here... somehow. Hm! How strange," said Silver.

"Yeah... So what does that mean?..." asked Fallapart, curiously.

"It means I'm going to help you get back to your home," replied Silver. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to get dressed and ready. So you guys stay here and don't go anywhere, and if you hear a knock on the door give me a shout," said Silver, as she takes her clothes off the chair and picks up her boots off the floor.

Silver went into her bathroom to get ready, and after she got done, she got out of the bathroom. Silver walks to her bedside table, picks up her stun gun and puts it in the holster. Silver then hears a knock on the door, she tells Fallapart and Toons to follow her. Silver and the two walks out of her bedroom past the kitchen counter and makes a left turn straight to the door. She opens the door and none other than Nack is standing there for Silver.

"Hey Silver, ya ready to do this mission? Maybe we can grab something to eat along the way," said Nack.

"Yeah, sure, but first there something I've got to point out," replied Silver. "Remember that list that Fat Jack gave us?" asked Silver.

"Yeah, I remember," replied Nack.

"Well, it looks like we got two more unexpected guests, because I know they wouldn't be on the list," said Silver, as she points at Fallapart and Toons. Silver explains how they transported in to her bedroom and Nack can see the two Toons standing there.

"Hm! I wonder why they transported in to your room, but sounds to me like we better hurry and get all these Toons to Fat Jack so he can transport them back to where ever they live," said Nack.

"I agree, but how we going to get them all to Fat Jack? I drive a sky-cycle, I may not have enough room them," said Silver.

"Oh, I think we can do it, after all there's only about... Uh! Four or five left," said Nack

"Yeah, I hope you're right about this," replied Silver, a little concerned. "C'mon guys, let go and get you and the other Toons back," said Silver, to the two Toons.

They all walk out of Silver's apartment, Silver closes the door behind her, and they all head to the path where the elevator is. Once they get on to the elevator, and go from fifth down to the first floor. They get off the elevator and exits out of the apartment building. They head to Silver's sky-cycle, Silver opens the storage box on the end of her vehicle, and helps Fallapart and Toons get in. Then Silver gets on the sky-cycle with Nack seated right behind her, she starts it up, and they all take off.

"Uh! Say, Fallapart where do you think a lost Toon would go?" asked Silver.

"Mmm! I don't know, a Toon could be anywhere, like right on that bench is two," replied Fallapart, pointing to the left.

To the left on a sidewalk is a bench, sitting on it is a duck and a deer. A white duck wearing a blue sailor's hat and shirt, he has his elbows on his legs, and his head is is hands looking down. Beside the duck, is attractive brown female deer, wearing pink dress and hair bow, and the both are looking rather down and sad.

Silver stops in front of the two on the bench, and they look up at Silver, Nack, and Fallapart. Fallapart holds Toons in his arms.

"Hey! Fawn, Donald, come on! These two weasels are helping us get back to our homes," said Fallapart.

"Oh boy!" replied Donald, as he jumps up from the bench.

"Wonderful! Count me in," replied Fawn, as she gets up from the bench.

Silver and Nack moves up to make room for Fawn to sit, and Donald helps her get on the sky-cycle. Then he get in with Fallapart in the stroage box, they all take off again. Silver pulls out the list from her gun holster that Fat Jack gave, to look at how many more is on it.

"Okay, Fawn, Donald... Hey! There's one more to go, Darkwing Duck," said Silver, as she folds the paper and puts it back in her holster. "I've never heard of him before, but I wonder where we'll find him," said Silver.

"Uh! I don't know, but maybe we could stop over to that cafe. I can go for something to eat and drank as we go along," said Nack.

"Sure, why not," replied Silver, as she turns to the enterance of the cafe and parks in the parking lot.

Nack goes inside the cafe, while Silver and four Toons wait for him. Suddenly, two guys in ski masks, jackets, and blue jeans approaches Silver and the Toons with guns.

"Hey, you! Put your hands on those handle bars," ordered the first robboer, as he points the gun at Silver.

"And the rest of you put your hands up where I can see'em, and don't any of you do anything funny!" ordered the second robber, pointing his gun at the Toon creatures.

"Give us your money and jewels and we'll leave you alone or else we'll get nasty," said the first robber to Silver.

"I-I don't have any money or jewelry on me, I swear," said Silver.

The first robber spots Silver's gold tall rings.

"Really, you don't have anything on you huh! Well then, I guess you won't mind us taking these valuable looking rings on your tail away," said the first robber, as he grabs her tail, and he takes the rings off her tail.

Silver forgot about her tail rings, until now.

"Gasp! No! Now you went too far!" exclaimed Silver, as she takes her right hand off of the handie bar, and quickly is about to grab her stun gun, but the robber grabs it first.

"I'll take that! Well, c'mon lets get outta--" the first robber gets cut off.

"FREEZE! DON'T ANYBODY MOVE!!"

"Huh!? W-who said that!?" said the second robber, as he looks around, but doesn't see anyone not even a cop.

"I'am the terror that flaps in the night! I'am the pain in your sides! I'am Darkwing Duck!!" said Darkwing, from top of the building of the cafe.

"Heh! What a stupid name, come out and show yourself, Duckie," said the first robber as he looks around for the duck.

'Hey! He's the last one, this was easier than I thought it would be," thought Silver in her mind.

"Oh I'll show my myself alright," replied Darkwing to the robber.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke comes out in front of the robbers, and there appears Darkwing Duck with a smoke gun in has hand.

"Ohh! We're oh so scared, what are you going to do to us, Duckie!" said the first burgler with sarcasm.

"First, the name is Darkwing Duck, and second you are going to hand the gun and rings back to this lady and then go to jail," explained Darkwing, as he points his smoke gun at the burgler.

Suddenly the police cars arrives, and the police get out with their guns in hand.

"Freeze! Put your hands up, now!" ordered the cop.

The first robber notices he still got Silver's tail rings in his hands, but instead of handing it to Silver he throws toward the cafe. Nack happens to finally be out of the cafe, wondering whats going on, when he notices the tail rings lands right on his feet. Nack bends down and picks them up. The police puts the two robber in handcuffs, a cop briefly talks to Silver, and she explains what had happened. Then the police takes the robbers off to jail.

"Are you okay? What happened?" asked Nack, curiously.

"Some villains tried to rob us, but as you can see they didn't get away with it. Other than that were fine," said Silver. "Uh! May I have my tail rings back, please?" asked Silver, with her hand out for the rings.

"Oh yeah, sure," replied Nack, handing them back to Silver and she puts the rings back on her tail.

"I do have some good news out of this experience," said Silver, she turns to Darkwing Duck.

"Hey Darkwing, me and my partner are hired to help Toons like you get back home to your rightful places. So, since you are on the list of mistransported Toons, why don't you hop in and we'll help you get back home?" said Silver.

"Oh wonderful! I can't wait to get back to St. Canard, and see little Gosalyn and the rest again!" said Darkwing, excited.

"Wonderful! Then it is back to the dreaded Stabbers Town, and get Fat Jack to transport you all back to your homes," said Silver, happily.

All the Toons cheers. "If ya want I could go down to Stabbers Town and take care of it for you, so you don't have to be in danger down there?" offered Nack.

"No-way, I come this far and I'm not going to wait because of a dangerous town, but thanks for the thought anyway," said Silver.

"Okay, fine with me," replied Nack. Silver, Nack and Darkwing gets on

the sky-cycle, gets out of the cafe parking lot, and drives off to Stabbers Town.

-----

End of Chapter 2


	3. All is Caught but the Crook

CHAPTER 3 - All is Caught but the Crook

Silver, Nack and all the Toons they caught arrives at Stabbers Town. About two blocks from Fat Jack's building, Silvers built-in phone on her sky-cycle starts ringing, she presses a button to answer.

"Hello," said Silver. No answer. "Hello, Hello?" said Silver, again.

"Heheheh! Hello Silver, long time no hear," said the unknown caller.

"...Huh?! Who is this? How did you get this number?" asked Silver, very curiously.

"Heheh! I'm surprised you don't remember, after all I was your big rat of troubles," said the unknown caller.

"What?! What are you talking about? What do you want?" said Silver, curious.

"I just wanted to say I was going to transport to escape, but instead the portal system went crazy, and plus the guards were after me. So, I jumped out of the window, but oh sorry, I'm not going to tell you where I'am," explained the unknown caller.

"...Okay, so we heard the story, you sound familiar to me...," replied Silver.

"Well, nice chattin with ya Fool's Gold, maybe you'll see me around again... Not!" said the unknown caller, and hangs up.

Silver, Nack, and Toons has now arrived to Fat Jack's building, they all wonder who just called Silver. They all go inside the building, and get to Fat Jack's office. Skinny and another cat henchman are there, waiting for Silver and Nack with Toons.

"W-we'll take the Toons to transportal from here, y-you two can go in Fat J-Jack office and h-he'll give you guys your p-payment," said Skinny.

"Great! Sounds good to me," said Silver, happily.

The Toons follows the two henchmen down the hall, Fallapart waves good bye to Silver and she waves back. Nack opens the door to Jack's office, and the two goes inside.

"I been expecting you two to come, I've your payment right here in front me, and in case one of the you two feels uneasy about me keeping my end of the deal of returning the creatures back to their places I've got the progress showing on my little tv here," explained Fat Jack.

Silver and Nack sees the progress of the Toon creatures getting transported back to their homes on his TV.

"Yeah, we even caught the unidentified crook too!" said Nack.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Silver. She jabs Nack in the ribs with elbow hard.

"Ow!" yelped Nack. "No we did not catch the unidentified crook, but however I believe the crook strangely called me on my sky-cycle," explained Silver.

"Hm! Really, how did he know your number?" asked Fat Jack.

"I have no clue how, but he did sound very familiar to me... I can't place him in my head who he is," replied Silver.

"Huh! That is rather odd, sorry to hear you two couldn't catch him, but not to worry I'll let you two have your full payment anyway for this and the trouble you went through," said Fat Jack.

"Wow! Great, thanks Jack!" replied Nack, with a grin on face.

"Eh! No problem, you two take the briefcase and go. You guys can split the money and jewels to," said Fat Jack.

"Okay, thank you Fat Jack," replied Silver, as she takes the briefcase.

As Silver and Nack walks out of Jack's office they say good bye to him, and then leave the building. They get on the sky-cycle, and Silver drives back to her apartment. Once Silver and Nack are in Silver apartment, Silver sits the briefcase down on the kitchen counter, and opens it.

"Okay, Fat Jack said there is six-thousand dollars and six diamonds that are worth about twenty-three thousand each," said Silver.

"Okay, so which ones do you want diamonds or cash?" replied Nack.

"Huhu! Very funny! I hope you are pulling my leg, I wish to have both three diamonds and three thousand for me. Then the same for you, after all you DO know how to divide dont you?!" said Silver.

"Yes, I do know how to divide! I...," exclaimed Nack.

"Good! Because I want to do this fair and square about this, since I haven't been getting a fair share with my last partner at all (except when I'am solo)," said Silver, cutting Nack off.

A pause for a moment, as Nack remembers her last partner, and now he feels a little embarrassed and guilty.

"Yer right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that... If you want you can have one of my diamonds as a bonus," said Nack.

"Thanks, but no. I just want my fair share of the money and jewels," replied Silver.

"Are you sure?" said Nack. "Yes, I'm sure," said Silver.

Silver and Nack takes their share of the money and diamonds, and go their separate ways...

-----

However, elsewheres there is a doberman pinscher that's been listening in on a certain weasel almost the whole time and other times. Right now he is driving a hundred miles to her, he is not happy with her at all, and is thinking up ways to pay her back for mentioning him.

"You stupid little weasel! How dare you tell that fang-stinkin weasel that you worked with me! Well, one thing for sure you are going to be sorry for doing that... Real sorry!!"

-----

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

NEXT: Trouble-Some Trouble Hunts Her


End file.
